


Top Me

by mcgrathmagic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgrathmagic/pseuds/mcgrathmagic
Summary: Not your average movie night.





	Top Me

Lena’s back groaned at her as she sat in her office chair. At the rate she was going with this paperwork, she was going to either be extremely late for movie night with Kara, or she was going to miss it completely. This thought made her audibly groan. Friday night movie night was her favourite night of the week by far. Spending the night watching whichever movie Kara chose for them, accompanied with copious amounts of wine and junk food that Lena would only allow herself to indulge in with Kara was what got her through the rest of the week. Lena however has a serious problem today that has been slowly driving her crazy. For lack of a better word, Lena is horny. She woke up this morning with her dream from the night burned into her mind. Lena never made a secret of how attractive she found Kara, in fact she made a point of telling her how beautiful she was every time she saw her, if for nothing more than to see that faint blush creep up her best friend’s neck and on to her cheeks. It was in these moments that she allowed herself to believe that there was a chance that Kara could feel the same way that she does. Lena’s mind was constantly filled with snapshots of Kara, her sweet best friend Kara who in Lena’s mind hung the moon and all the stars. Yes, the image of Kara’s sweet innocent face was a permanent fixture in the CEO’s mind. What was new however, was the image of that sweet face covered in a layer of sweat, whispering how much of a good girl Lena was as she pounded into her with her strap. This is the exact reason for Lena’s current predicament. She woke up with the image of Kara fucking her into her mattress, and just when she pulled her favourite vibrator from her bedside drawer to attempt to give herself some form of release before her workday began, her phone rang. Of course she needed to come in to the office early to join a conference call with the board and the Chinese investors L-Corp are currently working with. Of-fucking-course. So now she was knee-deep in paperwork at 6pm on a Friday night when she was due at Kara’s at 7, horny as hell, trying to work out how she was going to face Kara after the night she had. 

1 new text message:

Hey Lena!! Do you want to watch A Simple Favour tonight? I know you liked the book!! Also I got a bottle of that red you like! Let me know, see you soon!!!!

Fuck. Blake Lively in a variety of suits, red wine, and no doubt her being cuddled up with Kara on the couch as they always end up. Fuck it, Lena said to herself, she is the damn CEO, and if she chooses to leave this paperwork until Monday morning then who the hell is going to tell her she can’t? She fires a quick text back to Kara letting her know that she’s just leaving the office, the movie is fine, and that she’s a saint for buying the wine. She briefly considers going home to change before she heads to Kara’s. She knows her underwear is ruined, it has been all day, but the thought of having to wait any longer to see Kara doesn’t sit well with her, so she decides against it. Kara always offers her something comfortable to wear that smells so good (like Kara). This thought has her almost speeding to Kara’s apartment, and when she knocks and Kara lets her in, the familiar setting eases any worries that she had that anything was going to be different about seeing Kara today. Yes, she did get a brief flash of Kara slowly pushing into her and groaning as Lena told her exactly how full she was around her – but that was beside the point. The two women fell into their usual Friday routine. Kara gathered the wine and the food and brought it all to the table in the living room whilst Lena busied herself with raiding Kara’s closet for something to wear for the evening. She decided on an oversized t-shirt that came down to her mid thigh and a soft pair of pyjama shorts. As she made her way back through to load up the movie, she was stopped by Kara making an indescribable noise. As she looked up, she realised Kara was staring right at her.

“Everything okay, Kara? Are these clothes not okay for me to borrow?”

“No! They’re perfect, you’re perfect. You look…. Soft.”

Lena laughed her off as she began flicking through Kara’s endless stream of movies for the one they were going to watch. Interesting, she thought, it was almost as if Kara had been distracted by her legs. This was one of the moments that Lena would allow herself to believe that someone as sunny and utterly amazing as Kara would be interested in her. A foolish thought, Lena concluded. Kara was her best friend; it would be selfish of her to assume they could be anything more. As she made herself comfortable on the sofa and gathered her plate of food and large glass of wine, she watched Kara do the same. When it seemed as though Kara had sorted herself, Lena pressed play on the movie. With any luck, it would be a welcomed distraction from the memory of dream Kara bending her over her bed and spanking her as she pounded into her from behind. 

~

The movie was not a distraction at all. Lena couldn’t stop picturing Kara in Emily’s outfits. As Lena watched her flaunt about in the suits, images of Kara dressed in a similar fashion flooded her brain. Her attempt to drown the thoughts out with wine was not her brightest idea, as now she’s tipsy, and her mind is wandering to a dangerous territory. She hears herself asking Kara if she had ever worn anything like that, and when Kara says that she’s thought about it, but she doesn’t think she could pull it off, Lena scoffs. She tells Kara that she knows she would look absolutely ravishing in a three-piece suit. She leaves out the idea of Kara wearing her strap-on underneath it all. Leaves out the idea of Kara accompanying her to one of the obnoxious galas she has to attend and teasing her all night until they sneak off and Lena pulls her dress up around her waist as Kara finally slides home. No, those are thoughts she won’t share with Kara. Not yet, or perhaps not ever – she’s not currently sure. As she finally focuses on the screen again after her slight drift in thought, she is transfixed as the two women lean in to kiss each other. 

“Ugh, I wish she would top me.”

Lena froze. Did she say that out loud? She tried to subtlety glance at Kara to gauge her expression, hoping it would be neutral – indicating that she hadn’t just said that in front of her. As her eyes met Kara’s she realised that she had most definitely said it out loud. Most shockingly, if Kara’s blown out pupils were anything to go by, she realised that Kara was most definitely turned on. They stared at each other for what felt like a lifetime; each too scared to break the bubble they had found themselves in. Finally, it was Kara that broke the silence,

“Lena…”

Lena stood and sipped her wine before speaking,

“Kara we don’t have to talk about it, I’m sorry I didn’t mean t-“

Whatever argument or excuse she was going to come up with died on her lips as Kara finally crashed their lips together. Lena’s mind went straight to the images that had been swirling round her mind all day, and all she could currently think about was getting Kara in to bed.

It would appear that the bed was too far for what Kara was currently planning, and Lena was far from complaining. Kara’s hands gripped her thighs as she hoisted her up against the wall. Lena vaguely registers that something has just fell to the ground (was she holding a wine glass?), but the thump of her back against the hard surface and the soft body moulding into her front wins out over whatever object is trying to interrupt them. She could feel the indentations of Kara’s fingers burning a path up her inner thigh to where she needed her most. The logical part of Lena’s brain knew that they should talk about this before they go any further, but the thought of stopping Kara’s long, focussed fingers right now as they hook around her underwear makes her want to scream. Lena wants this, she wants Kara to fuck her senseless, wants to wake up in the morning with delicious aches and bruises in all the right places to remind her just who she belonged to the night before. She hears herself moan as Kara flicks her wrist and the ruined flimsy material that was her thong snaps off and falls to the floor without a second thought from either of them. This is really happening, Kara is about three seconds away from fucking her right up against the wall of her living room, and there is no way in hell she’s about to stop her. Just as she thinks she’s going to finally feel those fingers she’s been so obsessed with since they were fiddling with the glasses Kara wears on her face inside her, Kara stops and looks directly into her eyes. This is new to Lena, she’s used to people fucking her and leaving, but the way Kara’s eyes are burning into her own, she knows this is more.

“Are you sure about this Lena, this isn’t exactly how I wanted our first time to go.”

“Kara, I love how sweet you’re being right now, but if you’re not three fingers deep within the next two seconds we’re going to have a problem here.”

“Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
